


仿佛来自虚空

by Tseren



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 20:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseren/pseuds/Tseren





	仿佛来自虚空

奥斯曼土耳其舰队穿过博斯普鲁斯海峡八年后，绚瀨绘里第一次也是最后一次踏上她所嫌恶的海洋城市，威尼斯。尽管极度反感那些拉丁暴发户自认能买卖万物的商贾性格，然而讽刺的是，她此次奉皇帝之命出使，正为进行一桩攸关生死的交易。

拜占庭帝国恐惧自海陆两处咄咄相逼的奥斯曼军队。主教们被派往欧洲各处，恳求同为上帝羔羊的天主教国家伸出援手。他们得到的回应令人失望。无奈之下，君士坦丁十一世向威尼斯派遣使节。说服那些令人生厌的现实主义者是如此希望渺茫，但他也不可能不去尝试。

作为帝国最年轻的近卫队长，绘里被君主委托了极为重要的任务：务必发挥其坚韧性格与灵活头脑，为与海洋共和国的谈判助力。因此当威尼斯人将使节团引至精致华丽的执政官宫，检查他们的凭证文件时，她克制住了胸中对敌基督者们的厌憎，专注思考如何打动威尼斯的统治者们。

伴随众人欢呼，克罗地亚与达尔马提亚的高贵领主，威尼斯执政官弗朗西斯科·福里斯卡步履端庄地自执政官宫内殿出场。在一顶高举的深红锦缎华盖下，他身披描绘圣马可受难的饰流苏长袍，头戴金线刺绣的尖角帽，灰如鲭鱼鳞的双眼深陷，脸有流水侵蚀般诸多皱纹，显得深沉平静。拜占庭主教趋前哀诉土耳其大苏丹穆罕穆德二世以他祖父、父亲的英灵，以他本人神圣尊贵的头颅起誓，必定会攻占君士坦丁堡。届时，威尼斯航船所停泊的金角湾内将盛满血水。

当执政官聆听这发自内心的恐惧描述时，绘里注意到他十分淡漠，未有任何悲悯的表示。在他身后，十位黑袍元老甚至连眼神都疏于交换。随后，执政官以调整好的、恰到其处的哀痛口吻向他的基督教同胞们告罪道，共和国深陷陆地事务，无法向拜占庭派遣宝贵的桨帆船舰队。但出于同情与爱，威尼斯商人愿以最为优惠的价格，向拜占庭军队提供出色的胸甲和火药，以帮助他们捍卫自己的都城。这个回答推脱、轻蔑的意味使年轻的军官极为恼怒，但受君主所托的责任感使她冷静地提问道，能否以适当价码，雇佣威尼斯舰队出海作战？

执政官饶有兴趣地打量绘里。主教们不谙世事，妄想用上帝之爱软化商人的铁石心肠，而绘里则明智地选择迎合威尼斯人的胃口。黑袍元老们松动了凝固般的面庞，互相商询绘里的建议。仆从见状保持尊重的肃穆，使节团在这决定自身命运的耳语前屏住呼吸。一阵压抑无比的沉默中，只有元老们的低语在执政官宫回响。

此刻一把柔和嗓音响起，好似这受苦涩而酷烈的海洋包裹中的宫殿内流进一汪甜水。绘里略感讶异地寻觅其来源，发现是一直低首随侍在执政官身旁的黑袍侍从开口道：“诸位大人！你们一定不会忽略，如若君士坦丁堡陷落，共和国进入’更伟大的海’的航路无疑会受到大苏丹严酷的钳制。我们付出无数金钱、时间与鲜血所巩固的塔纳将成为孤岛，里海的宝石、俄罗斯的皮草与蜜蜡、亚速海的木材与鲟鱼将从此消失于我们的商船。你们可能会怀疑我年轻的血液渴望荣誉，但我所言全然出于对共和国的忠诚。我们理应派出舰队。这不是轻率的行为，而是为捍卫我们的生命之线。”她说完便再度低头退后。

绘里对这年轻少女能在执政官宫中发言深觉不解，因她素来听闻威尼斯人在公职安排方面十分保守，对青春的活力不加仰慕，而刻意推举老者担当重任。她遂低声问询仆役，得知眼前人乃世代侍奉丹多洛家族的小贵族家之女。她家门身世虽不显赫，却世袭一个至关重要的职位：执政官书记。此职位的设立要追溯至两百五十年前，那时日益眼盲的恩里克·丹多洛执政官已无法在文件中留下自己清晰有力的签名，必须寻找可靠的人代为签署。由此诞生书记这一职位，并逐渐演变成执政官的心腹，享有向执政官进言的权力。 

仔细听完这汇报后，绘里颌首，摆手令他退下。书记官言语中对财富不加掩饰的看重使她不快，但这对自己使命有利的谏言又不免使她一阵轻松。她便微微以眼神向那少女致意。当绘里的目光与那双澄澈如春季湖水的绿眼眸一触时，那湖心漾起一抹微笑涟漪，使她一时愣怔，心头些许不悦霎时消散了。她轻咳一声唤回注意力，字斟句酌道：“诚如这位……大人所言。我们是东方的门户，而这大门往日以及今后都为威尼斯的航船敞开。但我怀疑土耳其大苏丹并非如此打算。”

“然而……”对绘里的附和言语轻轻一哂，那书记自顾自继续说道：“如果我们骄傲的舰队远赴马尔马拉海，商船在亚德里亚就毫无遮蔽，无法安全运回珍贵的货物。使节大人，你理应做出令人信服的保证，否则就是要求威尼斯人白白承受损失。”

绘里蹙起眉头，心中又对这巧言善辩的书记官升起厌恶。身后主教们听得不耐，纷纷摊开手掌恳求威尼斯人大发怜悯之心，在这危难当头收敛他们对金钱无穷的渴望。执政官与元老们略加商议便提出一个方案：威尼斯人将建造运送马匹的船只，以承载四千五百匹马与九千名侍从；四千名骑士与一万名步兵将乘船前进。旅途中的供给由威尼斯提供，舰队抵达君士坦丁堡至启程返回中的补给由拜占庭支付。

这慷慨而勇敢的提议使拜占庭的主教们不由喜极而泣。绘里直截了当询问道，以上援助的费用几何，几时支付。 执政官便提出报价：六万达克特金币。立刻支付一半，另一半在奥斯曼军队撤退后付清。同时，他们还要求拥有战斗中缴获的战利品半数支配权。

共和国的贪婪使主教们哑口而难以置信。绘里闷哼一声，微微低头以示谦卑，满怀感情说道：“诸位尊敬的大人，我认可你们报出的合理价格。威尼斯强大的舰队与无比勇敢的士兵值得我们付出这样的报酬，你们英雄般的援助将弥足珍贵。然而，罗马帝国目前深陷于与奥斯曼的缠斗，无法立即付清你们要求的款项。我恳请你们怜悯君士坦丁堡，因为除了你们，这备受圣马可宠爱的荣耀的共和国呀！除你们外无人更有如此强大的力量，能够从异教徒手中拯救我们。我们受命前来求援，并给予援助者庄严的承诺。帝国绝不会忘记危难中的援手。在你们光荣的舰队抵达马尔马拉海后，我们将不惜一切地偿还你们的恩情，并将罗德岛永远地作为你们舰队专属的港湾。”绘里低下头去，希望这一番奉承能打动威尼斯统治者们的自豪感。

又是一阵难捱的沉思默想。这次，绘里发现自己低估了这些商人的精明程度。书记官柔声拒绝了她的提议，坚持要求预付款项。她亲切地说：“共和国已在与梵蒂冈的交易中得到教训，不再接受赊账。使节大人，你该对自己信用的价值有准确的认知才是。”

“ 那就请允许我向皇帝陛下本人禀报众位的要求，再做商议。”绘里压抑着内心渐燃怒火，干巴巴地回答到。执政官表示他会很高兴招待诸位来客共度三日后的狂欢，并在狂欢次日正午于宫殿内等待回音。说完他便礼貌又不容拒绝地送使节们到丹多洛宫休息。

丹多洛宫是丹多洛家族的杰作，高大的米黄色花岗岩雕琢出精细立柱，营造成极开阔的门廊，而这种挺拔的线条行至楼栏时又趋于柔滑，细腻飘逸地刻画出如水流飞动的台阶。最终，一切优美的线条指向门厅，穿过意味神秘的阿拉伯风格圆穹石门，并于内殿化为繁复细致的黄金镂刻，于无处不见的大百合花形水晶吊灯下散发出内敛的辉光。拜占庭格调的贵重家具含蓄地等待来客，巨大的鎏金壁炉内袅袅升起苹果木柔和的轻烟。绘里坐在宽大的黑天鹅绒座椅内，打量一副镶嵌在古董画框内的圣乔治画像。那极富色彩感的画面似乎在火光下溶入漩涡。她伸手抚摸自己柔顺的金色长发，试图缓解内心的紧张。但在其他使节眼里，年轻的军官平静——甚至说冷漠一如以往，这使他们在谈判受挫后一直惴惴不安的心得到可怜的安慰，便回到自己的房间中，希求上帝能使威尼斯人三日后回心转意。

绘里很清楚主教们所抱有的不切实际的想法。毕竟，那也是她，一个东正教徒内心深处的想法。但在皇帝授意下，频繁与海洋共和国打交道的她了解威尼斯人的思维方式。他们追寻荣耀和利益——重点总是落在利益上。他们精明并缺乏同情心，绝不出于盲目热情行动。她一想到此节便紧缩眉头，几乎不能思考。对威尼斯人的不满更干扰她思绪。对威尼斯袖手旁观的怨恨，对他们浪费钱财于狂欢而不愿帮助信徒同胞的鄙夷，对他们这种佛罗伦萨人口中“像猪一般聚集起来”的决策方式感到可笑，对这些粗鄙拉丁人天生的蔑视使绘里一时烦闷，她紧捏住自己的下颌，像是要把脑袋压缩成一枚核桃般思索着在执政官宫中发生的一切。

这时，一双明亮的绿眸划过她脑中金蓝底色的执政官宫，越发鲜明。

那个书记官。绘里双眼紧盯壁炉中熊熊燃烧而跳动的鲜红火焰，克制内心莫名迸发的怒意。想到她谈起那条黑海航线时郑重其事的表情，她不由捏紧座椅扶手。难道在这些商人眼里，帝国还比不过顿河尽头的一个小营地吗？

事实就是如此。她疲惫地将脸埋进温暖的手掌里。在掌心的黑暗中，她紧张思索着哪怕最渺茫的可能。去找她。绘里在心底大喊。去找那书记官！你的骄傲不值一提。去说服她，去改变她的想法，去恳求她在三天后为自己说话。既然是她在执政官拒绝伸出援手后建议派出舰队，那就去找她吧！让她相信帝国绝不出尔反尔。绘里反复想着，思量着，夜晚在她的枕上安寐了，她却与逡巡炉火外的黑暗相伴无眠。

次日，绘里令人向君士坦丁堡回传消息，之后便向威尼斯的金融中心——里亚尔托桥而去。撑月牙船的船夫明显对带有浓重异族特征的绘里产生了兴趣，将她当成远道而来的客商，热情为她介绍运河畔伫立的贵族府邸。她端坐船尾，拉紧不时被湿润海风吹起的帽兜，漫不经心地应和船夫，留意观察贵族们如何奢靡放纵地装潢他们的住宅。他们如此恣肆地将各式风格糅合进自己的财产中，从令她熟悉的拜占庭风格到布满火焰般弯曲雕刻线条的哥特式，以及她所少见的伦巴第式、巴洛克式及细碎洛可可格调等等。小船沿弯曲的运河一路向上，数十座精心修饰的河畔行宫自她眼中逐一掠过，贴金墙面在她眼中留下灿烂的余光，这令人咋舌的奇景既让她那颗深谙审美的东正教徒的心震动又使她嫌恶，嫌恶这不知收敛的炫耀。

这种矛盾情感在她目睹康泰里尼的宅邸时达到了顶峰。船夫眼见她显然深有触动的神情，便十分自豪地为她介绍这金光璀璨的建筑使用了何种涂料，又是哪位艺术家承约设计等等，但在这超越言说的惊人美丽前，他粗嘎的比萨方言尚不如沉默有力。绘里目不转睛地端详这幢金屋雕刻得异常精巧的凉廊与纱窗，分外秀气雅致的柱廊在斜入的阳光照耀下呈现出明亮的姜黄色。阿拉伯人惯用的镂空图案被巧妙地接入柱廊的上半部分，而凉廊外悬挂的开罗织锦更进一步彰显这股异域风情。她满怀欣赏与厌憎地注视着，甚至命令船夫靠拢金屋下的小小码头，尽管她并没有打算登上去。码头上，搬运桶装鳗鱼的仆役向这异乡人投来好奇目光，她毫不介意，尽情地将这幢凝固而又在光线下流动变幻的奇迹纳入心胸。映接朝阳光彩的运河向她涌来，一时间，绘里恍然身处蜜蜡与琥珀之中。她全神贯注地以目光抚触这建筑的细节，直至视野内一个温和的笑容将她一刺。那是她本应去寻觅的书记官，正立在金屋码头，微微含笑似在询问：你很喜欢吗？

绘里一时觉得困窘，那副陶醉表情想必早落在对方眼中，还不知会引起怎样的嘲笑。她甚至想让船夫掉头，然而年轻的书记官已向她招手，她便令船夫靠拢码头，同时对这友好表示略感不解。

月牙船鸟喙般的船首轻啄生长藤壶的码头台阶，产生一股轻微的震动，书记官不等小船挺稳便提起长袍下摆跳入小船，身形略有些摇晃，引得绘里慌忙伸手搀扶她，她却和船夫一起笑了：“使节大人，不用担心！没有哪个威尼斯人会从月牙船上栽下去，除非那是在狂欢节的夜晚了。我见你似乎很欣赏康泰里尼家的宅邸，本想问你愿不愿意和我一起进去参观一番。不过，我又觉得你应该不会愿意，对吗？”

绘里在这个书记官毫无道理的热情前皱起眉头。“这位大人……”

“希。东条希，叫我希吧。绚濑绘里大人，就叫您绘里可以吗？”希向困惑的军官灿然一笑，接着示意船夫向运河下端驶去，这才继续说道：“希望我没有冒犯你。”

“希……大人。”绘里坐在如梭般分开水波的月牙船上，试图搞清楚眼前理所当然般与她共乘之人的意图。“您为什么认定我不愿意和您一起参观？”

贵族们的宅邸在绘里眼角掠过，她却无心再看。虽然她今天意在去找眼前的书记官并与之攀谈，但当这人跳上自己小船时，怀疑之情便立刻漫上心胸。绘里神情平淡地打量眼前人，换下参政黑袍而改穿紫色长裙的希显得娇小鲜艳，好似一株本应被呵护在骨瓷花瓶中的名贵兰花。她无法猜忌这样美丽的年轻女性会有什么阴谋诡计，因此在最初的一阵紧绷后，绘里的心情也就在吹拂脸颊的海风中放松了。

“因为……如果我说的不对，就请你更正。”希撑着脸颊，笑意盈盈地看向将双手放置膝上、坐得笔挺的绘里。“你是那般喜欢这金屋，却连登上码头亲近它都不愿。我只能以为你嫌恶威尼斯人的家，怎么可能会和我一同进去呢？绘里大人，你真的很不擅长掩饰自己的情绪。”

“我不明白你在说什么。”绘里瞪视坐在自己眼前的书记官，又迅速想到对方刚才的言语，只得垂下眼帘柔化视线中的敌意。探子的报告不其然地在她耳边响起：“……她虽年少，却业已向元老院证明自己敏锐的洞察力，一如在俗务中磋磨数十年的老者。”绘里刚刚松弛下去的肩背又在羊毛大氅下绷紧，她不由揣测希的来意。也许是元老院派她来探探自己口风，以确定拜占庭能否承担威尼斯要求的报酬。

“不要多心，绘里大人。我只代表我自己来见你，背后并没有老头子们指使。因为我甚少见到帝国的年轻女性，因此在看见你的时候十分欣喜，不由自主想要和你亲近。”希对绘里坦诚道，伸手到船舷外撩起一点蓝绿色的海水。“你在执政官宫中显得很不耐。你漂亮的蓝眼睛里有火在燃烧，让我觉得你怒不可遏。为什么？只因为我们提出的条件对你来说不可接受么？”

再一次的，希刺探内心的言语让绘里攥起手指。有一瞬间，她很想对眼前的希吐出自己胸中发酵的毒汁，告诉她自己多么轻视拉丁人，多么藐视他们对财富贪得无厌的渴望，又是多么怜悯他们贫瘠的心灵不曾承受过上帝的甘露。但理智提醒她承担不起激怒书记官所要付出的代价。于是她只是简洁而又不失直率地回答道：“我们来自不同的世界。”

“我们来自不同的世界……”希缓慢地重复道。她侧首望向运河左岸，贵族们的宅邸群，那是一片充满荣光的土地，是共和国庞大财富的集中体现，是她所熟知的世界。然而关于那个她不熟悉的世界，那个绘里意欲拯救的世界，她并非一无所知。

“我曾随行出使帝国的舰队。当我身倚船舷凝视君士坦丁堡时，便受到非常的震动。因为那座城市，你的城市，好像是自天空降下一般，高耸在我们引以为傲的桨帆船前，投下足以吞噬我们的阴影。我就像孩子看到巨人，首先感到敬畏，然后深觉恐惧，因为我无法想象世间能够产生如此巨大的城市。足以摧毁整支舰队的狂涛在城墙下臣服，教堂顶端的钟塔刺向太阳。你们无以伦比的家园，在给予海上的我们一个震撼的印象，使我们卑躬屈膝地迈入它博大的胸怀后，依然使我们战战兢兢。我立在如海面分开般宽阔洁白的大理石道路中，神圣古老的雕像随处可见。赞美诗飘扬于城市的金顶之上，使我分不清是人在赞美主，还是主在赞美信徒建立的奇迹。那时我还年幼，却再也无法忘却那座世间的辉煌都市。”

希的低语使绘里胸中涌起一股柔情。那是她的都市，是她与世无双的君士坦丁堡。但柔情又很快衰落成一片哀愁，因那富丽堂皇的奇迹正等待它曾震慑威服的人去挽救。她不由交握双手，以低顺的姿态开口道：“如果您亲眼见证过它的宏伟，难道我还需要向您再三地恳求？我诚实地向您表示，即令我今天没有在那金屋前遇到您，也会去里亚尔托桥找您，希大人，我会祈求您的帮助，请您发挥在元老院和执政官间的非凡影响力，说服他们派出舰队。”

“你会要求我什么？要求我谏言威尼斯的舰队两手空空地扬帆远行，去为帝国流血？”希闻言盯视面色不豫的绘里，唇边泛起讽刺的笑容。“恕我再一次如此说，您对自己的信用未免太过高看。”

海风中的腥咸灌进绘里鼻腔，让她不由自主连连喷气。等她意识到这太像发怒的表示时，希已挑起眉梢，全然冷淡地回望她。绘里只好尽量将声音压低：“也许我的荣誉在您眼里一文不值。但我能保证，我的性命在皇帝陛下心中还有些许分量。我愿意停留在威尼斯，直至钱款付讫。”

“原谅我的无礼——您的性命同样无法做那笔巨款的担保。”

上帝啊，难道这些人心头没有一滴热乎乎的血？绘里忍住放声咆哮的冲动，将即将溢出唇边的咒骂咽下，扯开一抹勉强的笑容：“好吧。难道就没有任何一种可能，使我能为绝望的居民们带去威尼斯舰队的荣光？当我离开时，他们都在歌颂亚得里亚海女王的威仪。”

希轻敲腮边，略微思考，便答道：“有。三日后，你在执政官宫中交付三万达克特，或其他经由我们评估为等价的货物。”

“除此之外呢？”绘里咬牙追问。

“别无他法。”希将视线投向金光灿灿的水面。“如果死亡的阴影都不能使你们松开钱袋，那你们就只能拿金币去贿赂卡戎了。”

说话间船已驶向运河上端，在里亚尔托桥前停留。上百艘月牙船在桥下的水域中逡巡，船夫们发出语调不一的吆喝声，用木桨半真半假地敲打船舷以夸耀货物——那些新鲜跳动的潟湖虾、七鳃鳗、乌鲻。在这浓厚的市井气息中，绘里感到耐心耗尽。她天性中最为倔强骄傲的部分冲破了责任感的把控，使她冷冷道：“有人说威尼斯人在自然界中的地位与鱼相当，过去我曾认为这话过分刻薄。我犯了大错。你让我认识到，威尼斯人确实和鱼一般全无灵魂。你们只拥有活生生的贪婪。你们信仰虚无。一想到我在这里和你买卖帝国的存亡，我就一阵恶心……这难道也可以交易吗？你们本应立即派出船队！莫非看到一个垂死的人，你们也要把救命的药悬在他头顶，问他愿意出几格罗索？即使他气息微弱地表示愿意出钱，你们还会进一步要求他即刻付清。噢，你们可真是好撒玛利亚人！”她说完便挑战性地瞪视若有所思的希，等待对方以更加刻薄的言语奚落自己。她对此做好准备。

出乎她意料，希听到这番极为无礼的评论后，并未如绘里预想中勃然大怒。相反的，她看上去非常平静，好似丝绸般顺滑的海面般毫无涟漪。她动了动嘴唇，却非对绘里开口，而是扭身向船夫说——绘里这才发觉到她一直在用希腊语和自己说话——她听不懂，也不屑揣测。船夫闻言清清嗓子，用绘里觉得熟悉的语言低吟，而后歌唱。那歌声有种深沉的伤感，应和着船夫划桨的水声，悠长地伴随着她和希之间的沉默。水上市场中的船夫们接二连三望向歌声响起的方位，叹出音调各异的长吟，有如群鲸修长的身躯自她身侧纷纷滑过，使绘里产生一阵奇异战栗。他们并未流露出哀愁的表情，但歌声却激发她内心深处某个忧伤的部分，某个不存在的暴风雨中的夜晚，星光低垂，劲风冲撞帆布，海浪颠簸桨帆船，那令人恐惧又振奋的飘渺灯塔……这歌声让她模糊地靠近一颗水手的心。

“他们在唱什么？”绘里克制不住地问道。她看向眼前的希，急切等待着她的回答，甚至忘记自己片刻前才严重地羞辱了她。当她想到此节而保持沉默时，希已经轻轻地用希腊语哼唱起来。你们这些陆上贵客身居豪宅，你们何曾在意——危险的大海。请倾听水手们诉说，他们的惊惧和忧虑。当海风大作，恶浪袭来……

一种情绪在绘里胸中滋生。那是歌中迎击风浪的水手的情绪，是支撑他们穿越黑海，驶入顿河，迈向高加索并最终抵达东方海洋的动力。这种在绘里眼中悲惨不幸的命运正歌颂自身的勇气和执着，使她复又产生凝视金屋时的感情：又是欣赏，又是嫌恶。

船夫拍拍船舷打断希，示意停船。希颌首，将两枚格罗索扔到他摊开的手掌中，起身走上湿滑的码头台阶。绘里不明所以地跟上她，心中胡思乱想着这个受到侮辱的人将采取什么行动。

“你看。”将方才不愉全然遗忘似的，希抬手向绘里指示。“那就是里亚尔托，我们最大的集市。”绘里沿她所指看去，成群的驳船停歇在木桥两侧，金红色雄狮旗帜随风展扬，旗帜下是纷纷攘攘的人群，将不计其数的麻袋卸下货仓，扔到码头，让精明的商贾们抓起那一把把的丁香、肉豆蔻、姜和胡椒仔细查看，一股股淡褐色溪流自他们指掌间流向干燥的橡木桶，渡口满是异国香料的芬芳；价值连城的象牙、瓷器、挂毯堆积成流光溢彩的小山等待被重新包装，销往更远方；穆拉诺岛出产的珍贵玻璃被武装士兵小心翼翼地保护着送上驶向亚历山大港的桨帆船；拍卖师站在桥上，等身高的香烛在他身旁燃烧计时，数十双手臂不时举起宣示自己出价；自东方运来的珍贵圣器迎接水手们的欢呼，接着被送向圣马可教堂。无人不在买卖，无人不在掏出或接受达克特和格罗索，无人不在鼓吹吆喝自己的货物或贬低打压别人的货物。这是迥异于绘里认知的世界，是和她那个乳香缭绕、礼赞轻响的东正教世界格格不入的景象。她目不转睛凝视着那木质拱桥，它却在她眼中愈发遥远而不可理喻。

“你看到了吗？”希拉起绘里的手，将一枚达克特按在她迷惑的手心里。“在执政官宫中，当你提起愿意用金钱和土地作为请求我们出动舰队的报偿时，我是多么欣赏你，甚至对你产生喜爱的情绪，以为你理解我们的处事方式。即便在我察觉你的怨恨后，我也一厢情愿安慰自己那怨恨是对奥斯曼人而发。现在看来你只是了解我们，却像其他拜占庭人一般满心鄙夷。我不对你的话愤怒，只感到失望，绘里大人。”

绘里低头看看掌心的金币，它在正午阳光下夺目地闪耀着迷人的光辉，描述头戴尖角帽的执政官跪在他的主保圣人——圣马可脚下。她抬头望向看不出什么表情的希，只觉对方脸色苍白，原本生动的眼眸此刻正如黯淡破碎的绿松石般失去神采。她继续说：“我们扬帆远航，将智慧和性命交付给大海。没有交易，我们不知道如何生存。主从未出于仁慈馈赠我们，所以我们也不懂得馈赠。我们交易，以确保财富不会消失。这就是我们的方式，我们以此在盐碱滩涂中建立城市，交易就是我们赖以生存的根基。然而现在你来了，”希转向绘里，淡漠地看她，好像在看一个全然陌生的、她从未谋面的人物，“指责我们信仰虚无。在我看来，你根本不明白尊重。你既相信主的爱，却不去祈祷奥斯曼军舰在天火中焚毁，苏丹被天使的利剑斩首，又来寻求我们——这群信仰虚无的人，被你轻视的人——帮助，就仿佛狗转过去吃它所吐的。你认定我贪婪，而在我看来，你就如虚空中的来客一般难以理喻。”

“我也以为，你们至少会懂得爱与同情。就算你们再愚钝不堪，也至少应晓得怜悯落在强盗手里的邻舍！主对你们诚然吝啬，他竟没有给你一颗人的心！”绘里反唇相讥，全然不顾眼前人愈发阴沉的脸色。“我确实难以理喻，竟想打动威尼斯人的灵魂，殊不知他们根本无灵魂可言。”

她们互相瞪视，像两头公牛般将自己坚持和信念的尖角相互抵撞，毫不相让，目光仿佛将要对方的脸孔烧穿，并各自强烈深刻地感受到对方是来自另一个世界的人。那种既想要把对方狠狠推开，避免自己心中信念受到侵蚀、但又无法克制地想要将对方拉近以感受那陌异思想的古怪渴望同时灼烧着她们柔软的胸脯。

这时，从远处的利多传来圣尼古拉教堂宣布穆达归来的钟声。她们转头看去，码头上的水手们喧哗着向逐渐靠拢的穆达伸出被阳光晒得斑驳的手臂，直至船锚咚然落水，溅起大片水花，水手们这才爆发出响亮的欢呼声，甚至掩盖了号角宏亮的宣示。绘里一时忽略和希的冲突，看见庞然冰山般的桨帆船自湛蓝天空与碧绿海洋的衔接处不断出现，仿佛是天与海共同娩出这希望的象征，并使它们在靠拢渡口的过程中奇迹般从微小的一个点成长为巨大的财富。水波在圣人船首像下分成千层色泽流动的丝缎，鸥鸟也受到风帆的吸引而在桅杆附近盘旋鸣叫，海员们朝码头欢呼呐喊，热烈的喜悦之情随浪潮一同涌向里亚尔托。紧接着，大批货物被迅速运上码头，遥远国度令人迷醉的浓烈香气随之弥散，如同舰队在购买货物的同时，也将属于亚历山大港的一缕精魂带回威尼斯，任它们在码头上方游荡，在每个人心中激起关于马穆鲁克王朝的回声和幻影。

绘里凝望这海洋之国的圣礼，捏弄手中冰凉的达克特，不愿向身边的希露出任何被打动的迹象。但她同时又绝望地意识到，不可能有人在目睹如此壮丽的一幕后心底平静无澜。她猜想希是否有意使她看到穆达归航的景象，便向希瞥去，只见她安静地观望着熙攘热闹的码头，原先黯淡的眼眸中却又多了些许略显忧郁的微光。绘里不禁看住了。这个人，这个她所见过的最年轻的威尼斯书记官，绘里只见过她圆润脸颊上那副柔媚的笑意，她侃侃而谈时飞扬的神采，她出言讥刺时冰冷刻薄的目光，却未曾见过她安静又伤感的侧脸，好像在聆听大洋深处无声的呼唤，好像在以心灵向远处层层压迫海面的奶白色云朵诉说苦闷，好像下一刻她就会在风中化为盐柱。这一刻，她有如停止了恶啸的波涛，无助地露出底层易于消失的洁白泡沫。阳光脱离云翳的禁锢，执着地投向码头，让本就肤色白皙的希呈现一种水晶雕像般的脆弱感，当又一波沉重的钟声远远地从利多渡来时，绘里竟害怕她就此被震得粉碎，不禁向她伸出手。手在半空中及时地攥住了，缩回了，但她向身旁人的心灵所探出的思绪却再也无法收回。

她到底在想些什么呢？绘里思量着，被这个出格的想法猛地一烫。她不应该去理解敌基督者，这是显而易见的罪恶。

但我渴望这么做。我想知道，为什么她会如此执着于财富。绘里心想，倍感挫败。我还想知道，她为何会在长篇大论之后露出这幅柔弱的表情。我渴望去理解她。为什么？

在希回过神，向她行礼致歉、请她原谅自己过于飘渺的思绪，并礼貌地祝她享受接下来的狂欢节后，在希提起紫裙，稳稳登上小舟，遥遥融于水面，淡出她视野之后，她依旧立在原地，挽留话语哽在喉头。摩挲此刻已如蝎蛰般烫手的金币，绘里内心只觉无法言说的怅然，仿佛她探出的、试图探察那人心灵的飘带被那离去身影带走的同时，也扯走了她自己的一小片灵魂。

之后三天，绘里在威尼斯徘徊，试图再次邂逅年轻的书记官，却未能如愿。她们再次碰面是在狂欢节开始的黄昏，执政官于圣马可广场前接见使节，请他们一同用餐并观礼，见证海洋城邦最绚丽明艳的奇景，从圣马可教堂传来第一声甜美的叹息后开始。绘里尽量得体地应对执政官，不时端起红酒啜饮，视线却有意无意穿过玻璃杯，投向执政官身旁低头不语的书记，想要以目光从她的心胸中舀取些情绪，却始终被刺银线的黑色帽兜和紫色发色遮挡她所渴望得见的绿眼眸，不由露出些许失望的神色，自嘲地将注意力转回眼前银盘。

此时太阳如一团鲜血浸入金红色的海潮，并将那惊人的色彩漫洇开来。钟声响起，随波浪一同缓缓荡向远方，无数点燃的长矛举向逐渐浓厚低沉的天空，以强烈跃动的火焰提亮沉降的橘红暮色，那颜色又忠实地反映在运河中，整座城市仿佛被灼热的、流动的蜜糖包裹了。八名号角手向他们钟爱的水域吹奏出一阵柔情蜜意的催促，同时也催促着潟湖中的居民，戴上面具吧，走出家门吧，当夜色降临时，白昼的种种限制将被火光消融，繁星四溅般的焰火下将不分贵贱，狂欢开始了！

打发主教们回去休息后，绘里立在威尼斯流光溢彩的广场内，各式面具和掩藏其后的微妙眼神不时向她致意，使她最后不得不妥协地拉起帽兜，遮住自己的脸。她不知道自己为何要在这欢乐洋溢的人群中呆立，或说她知道但不愿承认。她本应对这纸醉金迷的景象感到排斥。绘里站在广场边沿，眼见运河中招摇着披挂名贵锦缎的月牙船，在灯盏照耀下它们闪亮得像燃烧的孔雀。空气里混合蜜酒醇香与烈性的硝烟味，耳畔不时响起高歌，焰火爆炸声无处不在，头顶星光模糊的夜空中亮紫和淡绿的光点不断绽开。人群的热度有如实质般浸入绘里的脖颈和手臂，使她感到一阵难耐。披黑风衣的绘里有如欢宴中一个不受欢迎的幽魂，然而并非这人人乐在其中的狂欢拒绝她，而是她不愿置身其中，竭力将自己隔绝于放纵和堕落外。她立在人群中，却觉得他们太过遥远，像自海底走出的遗民般姿态奇异，仿佛在一团被灯火照映得莹莹发光、漫过堤岸的水域里狂舞不止。她不由独自咀嚼内心令她烦忧的念头。尽管这念头是如此荒谬，如果有人将之吐露，她可能会翘起嘴角讥笑。

她想在那些色彩缤纷的鸟嘴面具、饰以羽毛和泪滴般碎宝石的兽形面具、诡魅的沃尔托白面具后面察觉一双她渴望的眼眸。绿色的，会在面具后散发出火光的幽然绿眸。她想在面具后无数多的眼眸中、无数多的眼眸中无数多的绿色眼睛里找到那唯一的一双，那悄然含笑询问自己的眼眸，那失望时黯淡无光的眼眸，以及那凝望海天交接时莫名忧郁的眼睛。东条希，东条希，她在心里默念这名字，直至她胸口被怒气和渴望鼓胀得微微作痛，再也容纳不下一丝情感。

她厌憎那个只知从苦难中渔利的书记官。绘里渴望再次见到她，以构思完备的宏论驳斥她。不知为何，绘里在心中回味她脆弱的侧脸时，却油然而生一股怜惜。她的刻薄话语是那样严重伤害了绘里的自尊心，她又是那般残忍地拒绝了绘里的乞求，她是美丽女子，笑容弧度如水滴流过银色莲花。为什么？绘里走在剥离自我的人群中，心中竟也一片混乱，分不清哪个才是真正的东条希。

绘里转身走向码头，向那些幽静、深远的小桥所连接的小巷内走，将明亮烧灼的人群抛在身后。她不愿意看见她想看见的人。她不愿眼见身着宫廷贵妇华服的希，脸戴半牙面具向她投来视线。她默默走着，任由两种截然相反的情感在她胸口蛮横地斗争。当绘里走过一座有着雕花铁栏杆的小桥时，她意欲立刻飞奔到希眼前，用自己的信念压倒她，让希放弃正在享受的逸乐，听自己描述将身心奉献给上帝的安宁。当她拐进一条安静得像只旧竖笛内部的小巷时，她又想离希越远越好，免得那威尼斯人将盛装打扮的身影印在她眼底，在自己的神经上引起一阵剧烈的震动。绘里深吸一口气，将一只手搭上潮湿石壁。她静静思考片刻，在这个听不到鼓乐也嗅不到紫罗兰香水的角落，她梳理思绪，盘算明日所能做到的最后努力。紧张思考中，她焦灼烦躁的心慢慢平静下来。现在，关于希的那些情感已经被驱赶至她心胸的边缘。绘里认为，自己全然不在乎对书记官的执念了。也许她会在回到宫中后，于某个雷雨交加无法成眠的夜晚心情复杂地想起她，想到她在繁华的里亚尔托桥前说自己无法理喻，想到自己侧首望见她出奇柔和的脸部线条，以及想到自己心中曾流淌过一股疼怜的温情。但这些都不重要。她不会再回这座城市来。念及此节，绘里便有些放纵地允许自己多想一会儿，在这连月光都屏息走过的安静巷道内。很快，她就对自己单薄的想象感到乏味，意图从这沾染些许情欲的场景中抽身而出，回丹多洛宫中休息。

她走着，深吸一口气。风中冰凉的、湿漉漉的海水气味使她冷静，同时因意识到走投无路而变得坚决。她无比务实地再三思考，最终确认君士坦丁堡被信徒同胞抛弃了。但她已为君主尽力，并不觉得愧疚。明天，她将会以真正拜占庭贵族的气度，冷冷地答复执政官贪婪的问询，之后扬帆回程，战死在金角湾内。不会有舰队来救援。如果这是上帝希望的结果，那她现在愿意接受。她执拗地想着，感到一阵畅快。向威尼斯人低头恳求的憋闷一扫而空了。一股古怪的快意冲撞着胸口，让她的脚步甚至变得像那些醉汉般轻浮。她甚至想连夜乘船返回，因为这里已无任何她留恋的事物。

这时一阵风送来了些许几乎无法察觉的东西，一种预感，一丝飘渺的呼唤。绘里站定，用她的蓝眼睛疑惑地扫视四周浸泡在月光里的石墙壁。风又吹来了，吹过她脖颈，让她觉得丝丝凉意，又把一阵细小窜动的感觉吹进她心底。她蹙起眉头，不安地张望着，试图找出风吹来的方向，同时无意识地迈开脚步，拐入小巷中分岔的甬道，来回转折，她甚至不知道是什么在指引自己。是歌声吗？她凝神倾听，不解地否认了。巷道静得只能听到水滴滴答答落在发着幽光的石板上。是香气？她抬起头，在空气中搜寻，却只嗅到海洋冰冷的鼻息。莫非是什么逸散的光芒？她被这神秘的预感折磨得浑身战栗。她走得越来越慢，也越来越犹疑，但某种搏动仍驱使她走去，并逐渐强烈，增加了她的信心。她感觉到了，那是一种节奏，就好像有一颗心正在她胸腔外的某处跳动似的，使她不由自主地靠拢过去，想要获得成对的和谐。她越靠近，就越是心悸，仿佛她在深入威尼斯之心的同时，也将自己的胸膛送进了冰柱。

在她的心脏变得冰寒无比、皱缩成一小团窝在胸口时，绘里发现自己找到了。她心怀刺骨的紧张，停住脚步。于刚刚迈过转角的一瞥中，她便被带倒刺的火舌凶狠舔咬似的灼痛。她舔舔嘴唇，背靠转角的墙壁，全然不顾沿脊骨漫上的寒意。

前方的空地中，有一团火。

在月光的鼓舞下，白白的火焰，向四方吐出抽动的舌头，急促、明亮、热烈地旋转裙摆。绘里探头望去，那个人，穿月牙白的长裙，在她眼前熊熊燃烧。千真万确的，她变成一团烈焰，赤裸手臂向上轻抬，嫌不够夺目似的，轻而易举摘取月火，摔碎在脚前。她摊开手指，保持静定，一瞬间好似整个熄灭。月色随之收束，一片黑暗。

绘里猛地一抽，被突如其来的恐惧攫在爪中。

而后她收手，猛然跺脚。复又燃烧，复又炽热，复又抽动着，向舒展的月亮奉献娴熟的舞姿。她的发结成辫子，在白色火焰中升腾成紫色的烟。她那玩弄火蛇的双手，高举头顶，将炽亮的火瀑倾倒在胸前。

有一瞬间，绘里忍不住要惊呼出声，为那纤细的身形行将损毁。但她咬住嘴唇，克制自己投火的冲动。但她未曾发现，自己已从墙壁后走出，被摄取了灵魂般将胸膛倾向那发了狂的火焰。一个狂舞的旋转，绿眼眸飞刀般向蓝眼睛掷来，将绘里刺伤，将她威逼得倒退。希保持明艳的光彩，扬起她媚人的脸庞，仔细地打量这个畏缩地在火旁逡巡的来客。绘里只觉她视线似要将自己燃尽，却倔强骄傲地不肯避开。她们驻足在两个世界中磨蹭着目光，彼此心中都混乱迷茫一片，太多疑问充塞心胸，因而眼神失却往日傲慢的顶撞，更像是缠绵的耳语般，交融着难以言喻的情感。

逼人的、仿佛自虚无而来的天火渐渐熄灭，失却拒人千里之外的气势。希安静地站在空地中间。绘里踏前一步，正欲开口说话，希却猛然回过神来，拔足就跑，瞬间消失于深邃巷口，只留下一片发白灰烬似的印象，萦绕于绘里心头。她呆立于曾受火焰烧灼的月光中，千言万语在喉间挤挤挨挨，一时竟哽住了，使她眼望希逃离的方向，感到窒息。她茫然无措，朝那方向走了两步，完全无法相信地左右看看，好像再次呼吸，火焰就会重又点燃。当空气中所有灼热的温度都冷却之后，她才蓦然发觉火焰确然逃走，遁入了更广阔的火——狂欢节的火海中。

她要如何从火海中撷取那一捧绿眼睛的明焰？绘里狂奔追去，帽兜在风中扯紧。她追随着空气中的一缕香气，眼神留下的发亮的轨迹，火焰的幻影，她狂奔不止。她跑出巷道，回到威尼斯光辉璀璨的眉间。 她跑过为取乐而点燃的镶金加莱船，向船首泼洒烈酒的人群正举杯嬉笑；她跑过挂满火把的剧院，那里有王爵与桨手一同出演诸神欢宴；她在一张张面具中穿梭，在抖颤的羽毛冠冕、轻轻玎玲的宝石流苏、沉重摇动的纯金链条中拼命抓住那个稀薄的预感。她不记得自己拨开了多少发出“嘿！”“呦嗬！”“好呀！”叫喊的灼热身躯。她在头顶的蓝色焰火下追逐，她在低垂的亮红余烬中寻觅，她紧张得一阵寒颤，在狂热的火海中。她绝望地环视四周，希冀一个月白色的身影烧烫视野，她很快看到了，兴奋地高呼一声，却又立刻狂怒地察觉那是一尊克罗阿西娜胸像，在火光中兀自甜美地微笑。怒气撕扯胸口，让她在跳入一艘月牙船时身形不稳，差点栽倒。船夫友善地调笑着，她摸出那枚达克特，扔在船舱里。戴狮面的船夫哈哈大笑，喷出团团酒气，用她听不懂的言语哼起一首分外绵长的调子，便划桨将船送入明如白昼的河道，送入那些装饰一新，载满高歌人群的船队。

夜空剧烈地向内吐出融化琥珀的橘红色彩，仿佛它从最外沿着了一场无法扑灭的火。绘里坐在船中，拉起帽兜，透过余光细细观察船队，眼见身着繁复服饰、戴沃尔托面具的人群犹如河面上一簇簇生长过度的水生花，摇曳着，飘动着，高唱低吟各异的音调。河水轻颤。她将双手攥起放在膝上，显出与周遭不符的平静，只是双拳不时的轻敲暴露了她不安的内心。她向河道来回扫视，神色焦灼，甚至引得船夫用蹩脚的希腊话问道，她可是在寻找自己的情人？她摇摇头不愿说话，头一次不向上帝，而是对着她深切渴望的对象本身祈祷：来我身边。

船队渐渐增多了。在圣马可湾内，如同汇聚成群的沙丁鱼般，月牙船挤挤挨挨，喙般船首不时轻撞，发出低沉闷响，却又掩盖在长笛与号角朝夜空挑衅般的演奏下。远处，教堂白日夺目的金顶此使并不显眼，只表露出端庄的线条。船队人群纷纷向他们热爱的圣地鞠躬致敬，小船摇晃的水波扩散开来，在火炬投下的光辉下层层起伏，忽明忽暗。月牙船驶行至此便要折返，而眼前稍远就是绘里落榻的丹多洛宫。船夫询问她是否还要继续游玩，她怔怔看向广场，看向那两排向广场深处延伸去的气派立柱，突然想到，也许今晚所见只是一场迷梦，一个不受上帝祝福的节日中的幻觉。她几乎要大哭，在狂怒中恸哭不止，因为那狂热起舞的身影是那样不羁地挑动她心底的火，却又那么决绝无情放任她自己燃烧，让她一人在水声潺潺的夜色中咬牙切齿。她站在船头，十指紧紧抓住自己脸沿，好像要将这幅面孔整个拆下，无声的呐喊消弭在她掌心中。绘里向后坐倒，小船一阵战栗。她疲倦地摆摆手，让不解的船夫向前划。她则撑着脸颊，凝视船边暗色流水。微冷海风掠过臂膊，一点淡淡的咸味流过鼻腔，她伸手抚平有些汗湿的亮金额发，只觉身上滚烫。船桨划开水波的哗哗声很规律，让人安心，她呼出一口气，伸手拨动水流，就如某个白日坐她对面那人所做的一般。水很凉，刺激她有些发热的掌心，圆滑地溜过指隙。对面有船迎来，她便缩手，以免碰撞。两船挨得很近，几乎擦舷而过，绘里低垂眼帘，揉搓自己的心事。几缕发丝被晚风挽起，如情人之吻般柔而又柔地擦过绘里脸沿。耳语羞涩地抚过她鬓角，她蓦地睁大双眼，颈背倏然汗湿，被凉风吹得发疼，就好像被恐怖迎面撞个满怀。月牙船漫不经心向水波更深处滑去，追逐着月亮在水面连续不断的足影。

绘里十八岁那年惊了马，当她在那发了疯般尥蹶子的铁甲军马上踩蹬站起时，她静静倾听周围人发出怖畏尖叫，对马蹄所蹂躏的蓝色铃草感到惋惜。

现下她霍然站起，脚踏不安摇晃的月牙船，心中满是惊恐，只害怕自己将会失手。

月亮嘲弄地扭曲自己的淡白身形，在颤动波纹中阵阵窃笑。

她扭身，稳稳将对面船上的乘客挟至怀中。汗湿发冷的身体骤然温暖，她却发抖。但她明白，满心喜悦地明白，是惬意之情令她震悚不已。 

“你。”她低声对那默然不语的轮廓说，“是你。我知道是你。”

说话间两位船夫或许明白什么，交互一个心照不宣眼神，便分别驶离，不再言语。绘里难以抑制想要掀开保护眼前人的黑色帽兜，却被一只不容置疑的手制止了。接着，那手打了个手势给船夫。戴狮面的船夫唱起满心愉悦的小调，调转了船头，驶向无声指示所要求的方向。绘里搂紧怀中柔软躯体，急促地喘息着。生长水仙的清泉般淡薄香气沁入她心脾，风不时拨弄起几丝紫发引诱她。坐在受海风梳理的月牙船上，她深深呼吸，聆听远处小酒馆中欢快抖颤的小提琴曲，尝到风中传来玫瑰花的甜味，感到不住雀跃的心跳。绘里从灵魂深处感到满足，对逃逸出她心口的火复又融入胸膛，她深深满足。她不住思量着自己要在小船停下时说些什么得体的话，又不断推翻设想，最终无可奈何认定她再次无话可说。她无法言说。无法说明自己为何会如此迫切地渴慕着希，也无法问询希为何会这般温顺地接受自己的渴慕。绘里只能不切实际地希望，小船将一直游荡在威尼斯的运河上，永不停泊，永不给她放开怀抱的机会。

然而月牙船在一幢精巧的洛可可式私宅前停下了。绘里不由自主放开双手，目送身穿黑袍的希轻轻跳上台阶。她近乎哀愁欲绝，坐在船上，攥紧双拳。她恨不得立刻投入河中再不浮起。她像是被从胸口割走一磅肉般苦痛难当。这时希向她转身，脱下厚重黑袍，露出月牙白的长裙，向她露齿而笑。“来。”她悄声说。“来我身边。”

黯蓝色的夜空中，月亮，这有如通向更加璀璨境界的光环向下方诱惑地微微闪耀着。所有怀抱诗情画意的人，都在抬头仰视它时，心想能否透过月亮抵达另一个世界。而对立在希的私宅窗前的绘里来说，另一世界就在她身后，娴静地坐在靠背椅上，凝望自己。

银质的枝形吊灯并未口噙一颗火苗。古董圆镜反射着海面过滤的纯净月光，温柔而又善解风情地为沉默的两人笼起一层迷蒙的面纱。半明半暗中，看不清楚是谁先低沉地、好似怕惊醒夜色般地开口了：“我乞求你原谅。”

“为了什么？”

“为……我曾严重地侮辱你。”

“那可是你真情实意的话不是么？”噗嗤一声笑了出来，希以指背掩住嘴唇。浓厚到难以化开的气氛在她低笑声中缓缓流动。绘里十分窘迫地反手捏紧窗台边沿，却不知如何为自己辩解。最终，她还是决定坦诚相告：“我不知道要怎样说才能表达我的意思。”

希再次为这个平素里冷淡傲慢的军官此时表现的束手无策而低笑。“你这人，在骂人的时候倒要伶牙俐齿的多，真是难以理喻。”

绘里被噎住了。她揣摩不透眼前这个笑意盈盈的人，究竟为何在接受了自己的怀抱后，在领自己来到她的房间后，还要这样不断地为难自己。

“你肯定在纳闷，我为何要这般地挖苦你吧？”希微微歪头，用一种恶戏得逞的调皮眼神瞄向背对窗户、盯视自己的绘里。“如果我对你说，在我心里，你这个人和鱼——晚餐中那条放在长桌中间的大鲑鱼地位相似，你会不会感到恼怒，绘里大人？”

绘里像嚼吃了苦胆似的扭曲着眉头，再次讷讷地向希道歉。希摇头制止她，脸上嬉笑的表情如天幕间渐渐升高的星光般隐去了。她移开视线，稍嫌忧愁的神色一点一滴爬上脸庞，在绘里眼中，她又变得脆弱了，像是要淡化在室内朦胧的光线中，像是要流向窗外更广阔的光之海洋。她不禁伸出手——再次伸出手，并未在中途收回，而是趋前跪下，掌心按在希膝头。

“你为着什么忧郁？”她抬头问询，真心实意地，摩挲着掌心中冰凉的关节。

希缄默不言。绘里便也不发一语，犹如下定决心就此成为木塑泥雕。终于，希坚持不过绘里的倔强，犹疑地吐露出细小的字句。“我很害怕。”

“害怕什么？”

“害怕消失。害怕消失在水中。”希低首迎上那双关切的蓝眼睛。她曾见过这眼中猛烈的厌憎之火，这使她对此刻流淌而出的怜惜更觉珍爱。“当我向你描述这座城市的根基时，我突然觉得那是多么脆弱呀。如果我曾见证的伟大都市也难逃陨落，那我生活的潟湖更是不堪一击。当我想到这些，便难以直面狂欢的人群。在我看来，他们好像都知晓即将到来的灭顶之灾般拼死享受着最后一个无忧无虑的夜晚。”

“你明白吗？因为害怕，我们不断地交易。不断地，用财富把这座城市筑得更高，远离会吞噬一切的海。但我们又离不开海。你明白吗？就像你们用城墙保护城市一般。”

绘里仰视她。她能感受到少女低郁语调中的恐惧。她明白了，在那首打动她的歌中，那驱使水手们不断前进的情感，原来就是此时希吐露的恐惧。那掩藏在商人们对财富的贪得无厌下的情绪，是深深的恐惧。她突然觉得眼前的少女似乎并不再陌异，只显得过分纤细，承担不住压迫脊背的思虑。

“元老们太过固执，相信恒久不变的事物。他们不愿派出舰队，因为他们不相信君士坦丁，千年之城，最终会陷落。他们相信那座城市会一直伫立东方，如同永不枯竭的泉中水。”

“但我很清楚，它抵挡不住奥斯曼的攻势。我还很清楚，没有人会来援助。我已经接受了这个事实。”绘里喑哑地回答。希眨了眨眼，为这平静语气而哀怜。

“我这样说，会不会又让你感到无法理喻，就好像虚空中的来客一般？”片刻沉默后，绘里轻笑着发问，试图拂去压在希眉间的沉重忧愁。出乎她的预想，一向口头不示弱的希竟然迟疑片刻，才压低声音说道：“我第一次在执政官宫中见到你，就产生了那样的想法。因为你……确实美貌非常。更像教堂中镶嵌的圣像，而非行走凡世的人。我只觉得你的存在如此耀眼，仿佛从更加璀璨的境界中而来。”

“我指责你不可理喻，之后却无法自抑地想起你。上一刻，你的眼中还满是藐视，下一刻，你却又变得温和了。是我错误地看待了你，还是你就是这样矛盾的人？我又想靠近你，又想矜持些，远远避开你。因为你确实很讨厌！固执己见，贬低我的想法。我有太多理由厌恶你。我厌恶你看轻我，也恼恨你自顾自提出你要求。我想起你朝我发怒时扭曲嘴唇的模样时，甚至想躲到克里特岛去，再也不要看见你的脸。但我没有。我都无法明白自己的感情了！”

歌剧院中迸发一声高亢吟唱，仿佛探问诸神，云翳为之四散。

“可是，狂欢节是个特殊的日子。在今天，我们被允许做出格的事情。尽管看见你后，我的第一反应是躲进人群，但最后我终于能告诉船夫驶向你。并且这样做不会让我觉得难为情。”

“我想要靠近你。我想理解你。”希说。伸出一只手拢住绘里震惊的眼睛。

“我想知道……你为什么会那么相信无法握在手心里的东西。我想知道，你有多么看重荣誉，怜悯，同情……与爱。如果你说我没有人的心，难道你不能为我捏造一颗吗？”

上帝在他火星四溅的锻砧前锤打我们。心来自于火焰。

绘里收拢手掌，紧紧握住希的膝盖，无法相信自己听到的话语。希以特别的专注贴近她双眼，轻悄但又清晰的在她耳旁细语，我想知道，你杯中红酒，是何滋味？你盘中鲑鱼，又是何口感？

那玩火的双手掰过绘里的脸颊，让那蓝眼睛无处可逃，只能直视仿佛带毒的绿眸，心甘情愿消失在水中。我在杯中尝到的，是你鲜红双唇又涩又甜的味道。我在盘中尝到的，是你雪白颈项又细又嫩的触感。当我在长桌前不住望向你的时候，也将我燃烧的心一并奉去你盘中，希冀你咽下。而现在你点燃了自己，证明你驯服地吃下了我的心。我想我只能将我的胸膛融入你的，才能重新获得生命与灵魂。

她们用颤抖的手摩挲彼此面庞，好似在确认情人的真实，证明自己并非投入虚无的怀抱。她们亲吻并轻咬彼此，焦灼地在彼此赤裸的身体上寻觅不同之处，却又如镜像般重叠；她们抚摸并揉搓彼此，急切地索求对方的呼吸和心跳，最后至于共享同一个节奏，仿佛水消失在水中。运河涌动的轻柔浪花伴随游行人群的高歌行至贵族们的宅邸，水上花车散发出天火般飘摇的芬芳。当绘里的双唇沿希的胸口漂流时，她听到群鲸自月光中游过般的歌声。当希的掌心顺绘里的腿心溯源时，她闻到微凉空气里浓烈欲燃的云花香气。

焰火照亮威尼斯大大小小的运河复又熄灭，乞丐身着王爵华服在黄金镂刻的雕花盘中掷下象牙骰子，桨手拿来烛火烧灼手臂，军官为面具后一道幽深眼波沥洒鲜血，谁的颤抖的赤贫的手解开珠贝纽扣，不知何处传来雪山崩落般尖叫，醉于河中酒的鲻鱼翕动嘴唇眼望月亮，暗巷内猫眸绿如鬼火，水波不知疲倦拍打潟湖，有时上涨，有时跌落，与城市缔结姻亲的海洋低声长啸，无言允诺了潮汐绝对温柔又绝对冷酷的抚触，在那之前属于恣肆狂欢的时间，唱吧，跳吧，痛饮吧，滥赌吧，纵欲吧，在长眠于多情的海洋臂弯前尽情享受，在心知肚明毁灭到来之前全然享受。

你知道吗，我将回去赴死？回答她的是千百个愤怒又爱怜的吻，有些落在肘弯，有些落在耳后，有些落在肚脐，有些摩挲着沾泪珠的绒毛。我知道，就像我知道无法阻拦你一般清楚的知道你再也不会复返。火焰短暂烧融了你我之间冰冷坚硬的分界，使我们得以将手掌按在彼此心脏上，但当黎明升起，火焰便随天边冷色一同淡去，那时你将永远离开我，好似去往海图空白的单桅帆船。

我固执地从虚空中抓住你不愿放手。

我更加执拗地不愿停下，好像要将夜的一丝一缕都燃烧殆尽，好像要饮尽你呻吟声的一滴一点，好像要让你发白肌肤一分一寸都收纳于我不知羞怯的掌纹中，好像我在吻你同时也吃掉你一生所有。

从孤独的、伫立于灯火之外的利多渡来一波轻柔如死的钟声。破晓的第一道光芒拂去如漆黑残雪般的夜。天亮了。

次日希醒转，立刻穿戴整齐赶去执政官宫，得知绘里一行早已扬帆回程，不由眼望海天交接久久不语。她有种清晰的预感，这将是她们生命中第一次、也是最后一次交融。

同年六月末，一个过分阴森的夜晚，来自君士坦丁堡的单桅帆船将噩耗送至里亚尔托大桥，在全城居民前宣告，东方的伟大都市已然陷落。为父亲、兄弟、儿子、财产损失而哀恸的哭嚎顷刻间席卷水道中家家户户。元老院听闻消息后无比震惊并鸦雀无声。在这危急时刻，年轻的书记官谦卑地向众位长者提议，应派遣使节向奥斯曼苏丹的胜利表示祝贺，并以合理价码签订贸易特权条约。她老谋深算的谏言立刻得到元老院一致的嘉许，夸赞她果然有远超同龄人的深沉机敏。她十分得体地回应了这份厚爱，立刻草拟好文书，交由执政官过目。随后，她便疲惫地回到家中。

是夜稍晚时候，这位威尼斯政坛新贵家的仆役窝在属于自己的阁楼上，爱惜地拨亮油灯，思索再三，最终决定向日记倾诉。他习惯性地舔了舔羽毛笔，开始写道：“我在里亚尔托打听到消息，便赶回去向女主人禀报。我说着，‘当苏丹进入城门时，有位年轻的近卫队长上前对苏丹直言相告，说他是这世界的祸害。苏丹以非凡的君主气度耐心听完那军官的话，便命令左右将其斩首。那个军官沉静地拒绝他的权威，转身跳下了金角湾。’当我说完后，女主人便陷入长久的沉默。我等待着她的指示，却吃惊地发现女主人神情忧伤，喃喃低语，仿佛与我看不到的虚空来客交谈。我害怕极了，只能一动不动地听着她。她似乎在埋怨什么：‘最后，我们被永远分割在两个世界中。’接着她沉吟一会儿，叹道：‘那么，整个东方的财富又有何用？如果它对我的欲望无能为力……再没什么能从海中唤起，那个最钟爱我的人。’”


End file.
